Elbert van Doomray
History Elbert van Doomray is a figure of some dispute and none at the same time. Most prefer to ignore his existence, and to be perfectly honest they might be the wisest for it. Hardly any of the exploits of Elbert can be properly verified, nor would they be worth paying attention to if they could be. To those who care enough to look, Elbert's existence can be summed up as such: If it can inconvenience or annoy someone, he's probably done it. In fact, that's an actual inscription on his statue in Elbert's Plaza of the military fort-town of Elbert's Camp in Quel'Anaris. Not the official one, mind, but quite certainly an inscription on there. Scrawled in a particularly messy Gnomish hand, actually. Current Times In current times, Elbert van Doomray serves in the Duchess' Watch as per terms of his agreement with the Quel'Anarian government. Notably, he has been sited around the fringes of the Fel Scar experimenting with an unknown cavalry unit reputedly named the Elbereiters. Trivia *Elbert's favorite color is orange. *Elbert, despite being an asshole whom wants to watch the world burn, has professed an interest in helping newly-created organizations grow and become succesful. *Elbert has managed to impersonate being an Army of the Truthful member long enough to pull a memorable "Prank". Namely tricking the leader of a certain "Company" into joining the Truthful - albeit in an unrecognized and saddeningly temporary fashion - and promptly arresting the aforementioned for doing so. *The above may be the reason for Elbert's rather violent barring from the Lionheart Company. *To date, Elbert has arrested the leaders of two organizations which he was a part of. *The above may be why he is often out of a job. *Elbert has publicly admitted to murdering people, desiring to murder more people, and practicing a forbidden magic that would get him arrested in any sane legal system, but as of yet, he has not been arrested nor killed. *The above is no longer true as of the year 626 KC, in which Elbert was arrested by Commander Adorlin Miller. *Elbert currently holds the honor of completing the Second Trial of the Order of the Golden Rose in the fastest time, clocking in at around five minutes to fully decipher the meaning of the Code of the Golden Rose. *Elbert, reportedly, can't speak Common very well. Of course, this is because his player often makes typos. So. Many. Typos. *It is generally thought that Elbert is quite the mysterious individual, seeing as all mentions to his previous activity in the last few years somehow got burned up. No idea why. Or how. Moving on from that, this is untrue. Elbert is actually quite honest, and will tell you anything about himself that you want to know, if you ask, despite his many proclamations of lying being the only way to survive life and society. *The above misconception stems from the fact that nobody bothers to ask Elbert about his feelings or his life. *In direct relation to the last two facts, Elbert is "Incredibly lonely!", in his own words. *Elbert once cleared an entire room of Paladins and Priests by mentioning "Old God Priests". *Once, whilst possessed, Elbert 'soloed' an entire platoon of his regiment before finally taking a roundhouse kick to the head. Little guy's a powerhouse. *Elbert lost his leg to a death knight, one time. Death knight's not around anymore. *Elbert is banned from the Kingdom of Stormwind. *In reference to the above, he can still be seen merrily drinking away in Stormwind, and doing other villainous acts. *Elbert came in around second place at the fight club hosted at Aeriyth and Binor's wedding. *Elbert managed to get himself exiled from the Embershield Protectorate for inciting armed insurrection, accepted back into it's ranks, rise to the rank of commander, and then promptly get himself kicked out of the Protectorate military - and ultimately the Protectorate itself - within the span of two-three months. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Lawyers Category:Blood Mages Category:Criminals Category:Embershield Protectorate